Akira Uchiha
by M222J
Summary: Akira Uchiha is the yonger brother of Shisui who left the village after his brother's death, he would not be seen by the leaf again until the beginning of the Chunin exams. Don't own Naruto. Inspired by Lost Uchiha by Batmarcus. Chapter 1 and 2 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The second survivor of the Uchiha Massacre

Seven year old Akira Uchiha sat on his bed with tears streaming down his face, he was told earlier in the day by Itachi that is older brother Shisui had committed suicide last night or early morning, the last of his close family gone his mother died in childbirth and his father died after receiving a fatal wound on a mission two years ago it was just him and his brother for the last two years and now he was all alone. To Akira it didn't make any sense, Shisui was always happy even at the worst of times, so why? Along with the news Itachi also gave him a letter from his brother which he had yet to open due to the sadness he felt. After he had calmed down a bit he picked up the letter and opened it to read.

_Dear Akira, _

_By the time you read this I'll have been dead for hours, possibly days. I need to start this off by saying I have my reasons for doing what I've done. Reasons, that I'm sure you'll learn when you're older. Akira, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I need you to run. It's not safe to be an Uchiha in Konoha anymore. This may seem crazy, but I say this out of concern for you. You have to run! Leave to one of the neighbouring contraries, my only regret is not being able to see you become a great shinobi. Know that even though I am gone I shall always love you._

_Love, _

_Shisui. _

Though he could not understand why he had to leave the village if his brother told him it was not safe for him here then chances were he wasn't safe. After quickly getting all he would need to survive outside the village which also included some scrolls his brother gave him to study which were separated into jutsus and chakra control exercises, proceeded to the village gates and into the contrary. He had so much on his mind that he did not notice a figure watching him leave. Itachi let out a sigh of relief, he was obeying Shisui's request. This was good as the deal Itachi had made with ANBU allowed him to only spare his own brother. Shisui would have made the same deal, but after what happened between him and Danzo, Itachi could not blame Shisui for his actions; had it been Itachi he would have done the same.

'_Shisui, I wish you were still here to help. I could use a friend about now.' _Itachi thought sadly as he headed home to plan the hardest task he will ever do.

...

Akira was exhausted was a best word to describe how he felt at the moment. He had spent six days now trying to get to Sunagakure which was where he decided to go as they are known for its shinobi. He was almost there, now however he stood at the edge of a vast desert and somewhere in that dessert was Sunagakure.

"Of all the places to have a village, why in a desert?" Akira asked himself grimly before heading into the desert and only hope he gets there before his water supply runs out. He was starting to lose hope he would ever find the village and it was getting dark as he sat down for another break.

Apparently fate had a sense of humour or irony because, the second he sat down, the sand around him began to swirl. Noticing this Akira just barely managed to jump out of the way as the sand blasted up and formed a dome where he had been and sank into the ground.

Akira had no time to rest however because a wave of sand hit him in the gut knocking him backwards. Another sand wall appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground. Then the wall shifted and came towards him. He leapt out of the way.

Only to be met with another wave of sand that sent him flying._ 'At this rate I'll be dead in few minutes'_ he thought urgently as he flew. Then, he saw him. Standing on a rock that looked like it led to a canyon, was a boy about his age and around the same height as him from what Akira could tell. He had fair skin, short red hair, and black rings around his eyes.

What caught Akira off guard was the large gourd strapped to his back. He appeared to be controlling the sand with his mind. Akira landed on his feet and ran towards the boy trying to convey that he was not an enemy. The sand just kept pushing him back.

This was it; he had come so far and this was the end. He could not avoid the sand. He tried throwing Kunai wrapped in an explosive tag it did nothing to stop the sand. He could not keep ahead of it.

It was about to overtake him when something happened.

His eyes stung for a moment as if someone had dumped something in them. Then he could see things clearly, not only that he could see chakra flowing in the sand. It also seemed to be moving a bit slower almost slow motion, making it easier to dodge.

With a rush of pride Akira realized his sharingan had awakened. If he could see it right then he would have noticed each sharingan eye had two tomoes around the centre pupil. All he could tell at the moment was that it was not fully matured, as it made it easier to avoid the sand, but not to predict would come next.

_'Well, it helps, but this is a lot and I don't have a lot of stamina or chakra to keep this up for very long. I have to end this now!' _he thought avoiding another sand wave.

Akira jumped into the air and made several quick hand signs, shouting "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!"

He rained fireballs down upon the boy, but the sand quickly formed around him shielding him. The second the fireballs disappeared the sand blasted upwards and caught him in a giant sand fist. He felt the air being squeezed from his lungs.

As his vision began to blur he saw two figures approaching the boy on the ground. Then he felt the sand start to squeeze tighter, and the world went black.

...

When Akira woke up he found that he was in a hospital with two people, one a man with a large hat with the symbol for wind on it and an elderly woman who Akira guessed was one of the village elders, in the corner of the room, they apparently did not notice he was awake as they were in deep conversation

"I must admit he is quiet strong to be alive after facing Garra, Kazekage-sama." The woman told him.

"Indeed, Chiyo but he is an unknown in our territory."

"If you looked on his back than you would have seen the symbol of the Uchiha clan."

"The Uchiha clan? Impossible. According to our ambassador in Konoha, Itachi Uchiha killed them all days ago, except his little brother. Who is still in the hospital."

This made Akira sit straight up, his eyes opening wide. Horror rushed through him. 'No, Itachi would never!' he thought.

"Be careful young man you've been unconscious for four days now due to Lack of chakra." Said the woman known as Chiyo.

"What happened to my clan?" Akira asked in as calm a voice as he could.

"You answer my questions first, and then I answer yours." The Kazekage said evenly.

Akira wanted to scream at the man maybe demand him to tell him about his clan, but remembered who he was. So, Akira took a deep breath and looked at the man.

"What do you want to know, Kazekage-sama?" he asked.

"What are you, a leaf village citizen, an Uchiha no less, doing all the way over here?"

"I ran away from home a week ago." Akira stated which was technically true.

"Why?" The Kazekage asked.

"My brother asked me to." Was Akira's reply as lying to one of the five kages would no doubt be a mistake.

"Are you here to spy on us?" The man asked almost if interrogating Akira.

"No I'm not." Akira said looking the man directly in the eyes.

The Kazekage, tried to detect any trace of lying in the young boys eyes, but there was none he was telling the truth.

"Very well ask your questions then boy." He said with a smirk, he liked the kid's attitude.

"What happened to my clan!?" He asked immediately.

The normally stern man sighed he hated being the bearer of bad news. "Listen, three days ago Itachi Uchiha, murdered everyone in your clan. He, cut them down in cold blood, except his brother." the Kazekage said sadly. Akira was shocked and tears started to form. _'Itachi why?' _he started to think harder. '_Itachi, he planned this and Shisui knew about it! There has to be more to this that I'm not seeing.'_

"I can arrange transport for you to go back to Konoha." The kage told him.

"No, I don't think that will be best right now."

"What will you do now? If you like you can train here." The Kazekage offered, part of the reason was so that he had someone to help Garra from going out of control with his tailed beast as it was known that some members of the Uchiha clan could control the tailed beasts most notably Uchiha Madara."Also there is something I would like to try sealing something into you to make you more powerful." The truth was Garra had only half its chakra and if given the right training the Uchiha would be able to control the one tail and use its chakra without going mad allowing Suna to have a second jinchuuriki which would improve the village's position in the five great nations as well as finally getting that damn daimyo to give missions to Suna instead of Konoha. Akira thought for a moment before nodding a bit curious about what was going to be sealed to make him stronger.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama." With that said the Kazekage and Chiyo left the room and once out of hearing range he turned to Chiyo. "I want you to prepare the Shukaku's yin chakra and get ready to seal it into the boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Homecoming

Akira sighed as he watched the world go by out of the window in his room. It has been five years since he came to Suna and became one of the two Shukaku jinchuurikis the other being Garra, not that many people knew Akira's condition. Unlike Garra, Akira could not control sand at will which was fine with him, but he was in better control and could sleep without the beast taking control. The few who knew concluded that it was due to his bloodline that he can keep it at bay and at the same time use his bloodline to calm Garra down. During his stay in the village he had become stronger, wiser, and a bit colder towards others with the exceptions of Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and The Kazekage. They had accepted him, the others in the village just thought of him as an outsider. It was because of this that the two jinchuurikis became friends, they were both outcasts in the village. Garra had become slightly calmer although he did still take a sort of joy in killing the various assassins that tried to kill him. It was for these reasons that he and Garra got stronger by training against each other. Akira wore an outfit similar to his late brother, the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. While running a hand through his short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, he always has his now fully developed sharingan active unless he is asleep or low on chakra, on his forehead rested a Suna headband. He had been told that he and the sand siblings were going back to his home to enter the Chunin exams but he could not shake the feeling that they were not telling him something. He got up and headed to meet up with his team who were now getting tired of waiting.

"It's about time what took you so long brat?" Kankuro said impatiently

"Oh, Kankuro had to wait with his lack of patients." Akira said smirking, he loved messing with Kankuro, and it was just too easy.

"I have patients, just not for you." Kankuro snapped back.

"Why not me? I mean you don't see us complaining when you're late because you had to put on your makeup." Akira responded with that smirk still on his face.

"It's war paint!"

"No. I'm pretty sure it's makeup."

Temari was smirking in the background, she loved watching Akira getting under Kankuro's skin, Gaara however had enough.

"Alright, you two that's enough." Gaara said in his low eerie voice.

Kankuro and Akira immediately shut up. They knew not to push Gaara, it was almost a death sentence. Kankuro could not beat Gaara even if his life depended on it and every time Akira and Gaara fought it seemed to end in a draw. Even though he was just like Gaara, Akira was still scared to fight him full force as chances were he would not live to tell the tale, not that he will ever admit it. As they and their sensei Baki headed to Konoha, Akira was having a mental conversation.

"_**So brat, how does it feel to go home?"**_

"_If I said I was not nervous I would be lying." _ Unlike the one tail in Gaara, Akira was able to get past the Yin's madness to an extent, he was still crazy to an extent but not as much as the one sealed in Gaara, it was difficult during the first year and when Akira was knocked unconscious during a spar with Garra he meet the racoon. To start off with he kept trying to get free until Akira somehow imprested the yin chakra beast, allowing him to keep control and mind during semi-transformation.

"_**Will you join the **__**Konoha**__** after this is over, I can't stand the old man's new 'allies'."**_ Akira had to admit that he was also concerned about the sudden news of the new alliance between Suna and the newly established Oto, the village is practically new for crying out loud! Plus from what he had heard from shinobi passing by it was suspected that the Oto village was planning something against Konoha, as much as he hated to admit it if Suna help Oto then he would protect Konoha, it was where he was born, it was what his brother would of died for to protect if he did not commit suicide. He was so caught up in his thought that when they arrived he just wondered around the village by himself as memories came to him of his early childhood. He had just rounded the corner to head for the inn they were staying at when he saw Kankuro holding some small boy by his very long scarf with Temari beside him looked bored.

Akira rolled his eyes walking towards them. He noticed a boy with blonde hair in a blindingly orange outfit. Beside the boy was a girl in a red dress with pink hair. They both had forehead protectors with the Konoha symbol engraved into it.

_'So they are __Konoha__ Genin. Of all the things to happen, Kankuro why are you picking fights. Gaara is not going to like this wherever he is.' _Akira thought looking around suspiciously, he was so focused that he did not hear the giant racoon trying to tell/scream at him something regarding the blonde boy.

"Kankuro, put the little kid down." Akira said as he approached the group slowly.

"There you are, where did you go wandering off to, brat?" Kankuro said not letting go of the boy as well as preventing eye contact with Akira in case he decided to use his genjutsu on him which he had done in the past.

The shinobi behind Kankuro caught sight of Akira. He saw their eyes go wide when they caught sight of his sharingan, but choose at the moment to ignore it as they properly thought it was a transplant and focus on preventing Kankuro getting himself killed.

"Sorry, I got caught up in my childhood memories. However I don't think picking on little kids is going to help find me. Plus I can't imagine Gaara would be very happy with you embarrassing the village like this." Akira said calmly while looking around for any sign of him, Garra was very good at hiding his presence that it took a lot of effort to find him.

Kankuro paled slightly, but held onto the boy. "Oh come on what Gaara doesn't know won't hurt him." He said.

"I'm not going to be part of this, it's your funeral." Akira told him with Temari nodding slightly in agreement.

"HEY, YOU BETTER LET HIM GO OR ELSE!" Shouted the boy in the orange, seriously what kind self respecting shinobi wears 'kill me' orange?

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it brat?" Kankuro asked.

"WHY YOU..." the boy rushed at Kankuro who swung his fist back.

Akira sighed and was about to stop Kankuro when someone hit Kankuro's hand with a pebble. Kankuro dropped the boy at once and clutched his hand.

Akira looked up in the tree and a faint smile formed. _'Guess I won't have to look very hard for Sasuke after all.' _He thought.

Up in the tree, with a dark blue shirt, and sandals as well as white shorts, and wrist protectors was Sasuke. His hair was spiked and seemed to defy gravity. In that respect Sasuke had not changed but it was Sasuke's reaction to him was what he was worried about after all he was declared dead along with the rest of their clan.

"You let him go." Sasuke said slowly serious almost if giving an order.

"You little punk, I'm gonna..." Kankuro started, but Akira stopped him.

"Kankuro, I got this one." He said then turning to the tree he said "Hey, Sasuke, long time no see."

Temari noticed the boy in the tree stiffen. "So, this is the Sasuke you constantly speak of, he's cute." Temari said to Akira who smirked and rolled his eyes at her comment. The two Konoha shinobi who were just seconds ago looking at him with either in happiness or anger tuned to curiosity as to wonder why the 'last' Uchiha stiffened seeing someone with the sharingan.

"Akira?" Sasuke asked jumping down from the tree not believing what he was seeing.

"In the flesh" Akira said smiling. "Good to see you again cousin."

Akira saw the other two leaf Genins' eyes widen more as he said that.

"You really should be more careful, Kankuro here has an awful temper and not much patience." Akira said gesturing to the boy in the odd black suit and war paint on his face with some odd device strapped to his back, Sasuke could not tell what it was and thought he heard the boy mutter something about having patience apart from when Akira is involved. He also noticed that Akira had a Suna headband on his forehead showing that he was a shinobi of one of the other five great nation.

"I can see that, but he was asking for it." Sasuke said

"I couldn't agree more." said a low voice from the tree Sasuke had just left.

Sasuke noticed Akira and the other two Suna Genin stiffen slightly and a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Uh...h...hey Gaara." Kankuro stammered out in slight fear.

"Silence Kankuro, Akira is right I saw the whole thing. You're disgracing our village." Gaara said

"No, I wasn't I..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara interrupted him with no emotion in his voice.

They all froze. Gaara was very serious and that shut Kankuro up. Gaara turned to face Sasuke and the other Konoha Genin.

"I'm sorry, if my brother caused you any inconvenience." he said though with the tone of his voice made even apology seem threatening.

Gaara turned to his team. "Come on we have caused them enough trouble." he said and they knew that there was no room for argument. They followed him as he walked away from them. Akira tuned out of the conversation going on and focused on plans for the upcoming exams.

"Hey, Akira!" Sasuke called out coming after them snapping Akira out of thoughts.

They stopped and Akira turned to face him suspecting what was coming.

"We need to talk Akira." he said no more like partly demanding, properly because of him not being in the village and in Suna he could not really blame him, he even came up with a half truth to the reason he left but the way Garra was looking at him meant he wanted them to get going.

"I know we do and we will, just not right now." Akira said waving and turned back towards the inn.

While they walked away from the Konoha Genin, Gaara spoke again.

"So that's your cousin Akira. He's not as strong as you or me, but he is worth watching."

"I know, but please try not to kill him Gaara." Akira begged not wanting to lose his cousin, plus he needed to find a way to talk to Itachi.

"I can't promise anything Akira." Gaara said simply, but Akira could see the blood thirstily look in his teammate's eye which meant only one thing, his 'mother' wanted his cousin dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3- The Chunin Exams Begin!

The first stage of the Chunin Exams the following day with Akira who for once had his sharingan off and the sand siblings heading towards the 3rd floor for the first exam but found it crowded with Genin trying to get through.

"What's going on here?" Kankuro asked.

"There are two punks who won't let anyone in where we need to go." One of the Genin from Ame said.

"That's just annoying." Temari said glaring towards the front.

"It doesn't matter were not even on the right floor yet." Akira told the siblings.

"What do you mean: we're supposed to go to room 303!?" Temari said pointing to the sign.

"It's a genjutsu." He told them quietly so no one else could hear him. "A powerful genjutsu I admit, but a genjutsu and nothing more, most likely to weed out the weak, lowering the number of Genin to take part of the exam." It was then he noticed his cousin's team walk towards the door and hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"You will let us pass through and also remove the genjutsu, we going to the third floor" Akira sighed, he should of known this would happen Sasuke was always did like to state some things that others should figured out. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself and started to walk to the third floor with the siblings and waited for Sasuke so they could talk the sooner the better. Especially, since Sasuke has become demanding over the years with the village no doubt to please the 'last loyal' Uchiha.

They found various Genin from different villages, paying them no mind they found a spot and waited, Gaara no doubt was looking for someone to, in his own words 'prove his existence'.

While they waited Akira watched other teams come in. First he noticed a Konoha team come in there were two boys and one girl.

The first boy had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and was fair skinned. He was not quiet fat, but not thin either husky was the right word. He had black shorts, a long white scarf, and a white shirt with a symbol he knew meant food on it and a short sleeve blue over shirt.

The second boy had a rather plain look. He had long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and had earrings in his ears. He had a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved Grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector was around his left arm. He also had brown pants, and blue sandals.

The girl was fair skinned and looked of average height with emerald green eyes. Her most noticeable trait was her long blonde hair, which was in a high ponytail and her bangs covered the right side of her face. Her hair seemed to reach down to her waist. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

On the right side he saw another team two boys and one girl. One had a dog on top of his head and red triangle markings on his face. He had sharp slit like eyes and pronounced canine like teeth. He wore dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet looking undershirt.

The other boy was also fair skinned. He has dark bushy brown hair and wore dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Then there was the girl. She had dark blue hair and fair skin and white pupil-less eyes a dead giveaway that she was a Hyuga. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. A blue forehead protector around her neck.

He watched carefully as they all interacted with each other wondering what life would be like had he grown up here. He saw Sasuke and his group come in and blonde haired girl and the pink haired girl begin to argue over what he could not tell from here.

Then the blonde one in the bright orange tracksuit, basically called out the whole room. He was smacked over the head by the pink haired girl.

_'Ah Sasuke what kind of group are you in?' _He wondered watching them all as an older Konoha Genin who had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg walked toward the rookie group. "You know you are getting yourselves a lot of enemies." Akira watched as they all turned to face the Genin who adjusted his glasses. "See those Ame Genin they are for their short temper." Pointing to the Genin that were giving an angry stare at the rookies. "Who do you think you are?" the blonde girl told the boy and Akira. "I'm Kabuto."

Akira turned out of the rest of the Konoha genins conversation as he eyed the rest of his potential opponents as well as miss the confutation between the Konoha genin and Oto genin. There was a large puff of smoke reviling several chunin and jonin lined in front of the genin.

At that moment there was a burst of smoke from the front of the room. "Quiet down you worthless maggots! Now what's going on here?"

In front the room was a man in a black trench coat and a bandana headband on. He was surrounded by Chunin in a blue uniforms.

"You there from Otogakure, stop doing as you please unless you want your time in the exam to end here. I am the proctor for this part of the exam Ibiki Morino" He said.

"No, sir it's our first exam. We just got a little carried away." The bandaged boy said.

"This is the best opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner even then killing will not be tolerated. Those that disobey will be immediately failed!"

No one argued and Ibiki smirked.

"Good, now take a number and sit where that number is once everyone has a seat we will hand out the exams."

"_A written test, huh?" _Akira thought.

Ibiki Morino smirked at them all. This was going to be fun, for him anyway.

"_Let the Chunin Exam begin." _He thought with a smirk that would scare most veteran shinobi.

...

**Sorry it's a short chapter, please review and tell me what you think of Akira Uchiha. **


End file.
